thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel Day
Plot Thomas was puffing along the line towards Tidmouth Station. The Fat Controller had asked all of the Diesels and some of the steam engines to come for something important. “What’s going on?” Thomas asked his driver. “I don’t know Thomas, but it must be important; we had to give our passengers to Bertie.” replied the driver. Thomas puffed into the station to find a confused Percy. “Do you know why we are here Thomas?” asked Percy. “I’m afraid I don’t know, but it’s something big. I know that.” Diesel oiled in, smirking at the two engines. Thomas and Percy's faces darkened. “What do you want Diesel?” snapped Thomas. “Nothing, my dear engines. I just know what’s going on, that’s all.” “What is going on then?” asked Percy, as other engines started to arrive. “Today is a new Sodor holiday: Diesel Day.” said Diesel with triumph. Gordon, who had just arrived at the station was speechless. “Disgraceful!” he spluttered. “It’s not disgraceful; it’s very delightful because your Fat Hatt-” “Sir Topham Hatt...” scowled Duck. “Your worthy Sir Fat Hatt now thinks that Diesels are better than steam engines.” “I would’ve thought you’d know this by now Diesel, but I suppose I’ll tell you again,” sighed Edward, “the Fat Controller allows both engines to be on this railway: Diesel or steam. It doesn’t matter who they are, they’re still useful.” Dave scurried in with BoCo, and had heard everything. “Will you just shut up Diesel? I don’t think you’re supposed to be here anyway; the Fat Controller says you’re supposed to stay at the yards. He wants a little talk. Something about some derailed trucks…” Donald and Douglas chuckled as Diesel scowled. “Dave, you steam engine lover! You are so annoying!” “Just telling the facts,” scoffed Dave as Diesel scurried away. More engines arrived until all the Diesels except for Diesel and Diesel 10, who was on loan to the Logging Company, had arrived. Harold buzzed overhead and landed by the parking lot. “Hello chaps! I was finally ungrounded and now I’m flying again. So happy Diesel Day!” "I thought it was Educating Steam Engine Day," teased Dennis, "But I guess Diesel Day is good too." "Oh shut up!" cried Henry. "Enough bickering!" said a familiar voice, "Today is a day to celebrate the good Diesels on this railway." "Yay!" said 'Arry, "The Grim Messengers of Doom shall strike again!" "I said good ''Diesels..." "Oh," said Bert. "Anyway... To celebrate this new holiday, we're bringing three new Diesels to the railway. Well, actually, they're not new; they were brought here because we needed more engines along the Kirk Ronan Branch Line as well as Vicarstown. They're leaving Barrow-in-Furness now, and should be here soon." announced the Fat Controller. The steam engines looked to each other worriedly. At Barrow-in-Furness, three Diesels were lined up at the station, preparing to leave for Sodor. The Diesels were D261, D199, and D4125. "Why are we going to that wretched railway anyway?" scowled D199. "Because, we must set an example to other steam pots. We must outnumber them, and make sure they're scrap." explained D261. "It's insulting though! They all called me 'Spamcan'!" "And they called me 'Old Stuck Up,' so don't get your air vents in a twist," grumbled D4125. "Well, lets go now," said D261's driver and he started the engine when suddenly black smoke flowed out of his air intake. "Oooh, I don't feel well," coughed D261. "Well, ok, we'll push you." suggested D199 and he started to push when suddenly he felt his brakes come on. "What the!" "Your ejector failed, I'm afraid." said the driver. "What?! But I can't push both of you!" cried D4125. The driver phoned Tidmouth. Back at the station, the engines were still waiting. "What's going on?" asked BoCo, "Why aren't they here yet?" The stationmaster got the message and told the Fat Controller. "Oh dear..." and he explained the situation to the engines. "Great, let them rot there," scoffed James. "James!" scolded Edward. "Well, it's true." "I need an engine strong enough to collect all three engines." said the Fat Controller. "How about you Murdoch?" asked Paxton. "Me! Oh, um, of course." "Good. They're at Barrow, and hurry." Murdoch thundered away, leaving the engines in suspense. Murdoch thundered by Vicarstown and soon arrived at Barrow. "Well, look who it is." he scowled, "I've heard of you three; you're rude, despicable engines." "Oh, shut up and get us to Sodor." growled D261. "Whatever..." and Murdoch turned on the turntable and he was soon coupled up. "Now then, let's get a move on," and Murdoch started towards Tidmouth. Soon Murdoch and the Diesels arrived at Tidmouth. "Well done Murdoch! And don't worry D261 and D199; Den and Dart will take you to the Dieselworks after this ceremony." "Whatever..." "Anyway, today is a day to celebrate the good Diesels on this railway." said the Fat Controller. "Which you already said! Can't we just get to the point?" scowled 'Arry. "Sssh," whispered Mavis, "It's not polite to interrupt speeches." "Alright, we're bringing in three Diesels: Bowler, Spamcan, and Old Stuck Up." The engines were surprised. "Those three?! Sir, have you lost your mind?" cried Gordon, "Disgraceful!" "Disgusting!" put in James. "Despicable!" finished Henry. "That's my name? Who names a guy 'Bowler'!" "Great, my stupid nickname is my official name..." fumed Spamcan. "I hate this." cried Old Stuck Up. "I also hate you, so shut up," replied Spamcan. The Fat Controller cleared his throat. "*ahem* These three will only go to places that need help like the Kirk Ronan Branch Line and the areas around Vicarstown. Arthur was worried. "Nicholas won't like this...." he thought. "Where am I?" asked Sidney. "Ok, that's it, we're out of here," scowled 'Arry and Bert, and they oiled away. "Well, this holiday's a waste of time," grunted Gordon. The Fat Controller chuckled. "Happy DIesel Day engines! Now you three, go to the Dieselworks to be fixed up." "Yes sir," they said and they scurried away. "Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked BoCo. "We did need new engines, but I don't know if this is the best idea." agreed Dave. The Fat Controller frowned. "I suppose, but I'll keep a good eye on them." "You said that with Diesel," snorted James. The Fat Controller gulped and walked into the station building. 'Well... That was awkward," said Derek. The Fat Controller pondered in his office. "I hope I made the right choice on this..." Later, at Vicarstown, the three Diesels were talking. "So now that we're here, what should we do?" asked Old Stuck Up. "Let's scrap them!" suggested Spamcan. "No, no, Fat Hatt will catch us," snorted Bowler. "Ok, well y''ou ''think of something." "As a matter of fact, I have. I have a little idea with that pipsqueak catepillar..." "Scrap him?" asked Spamcan. "No, you idiot! We're going to do something much better.... Yes, much better..." "But what's the point in just one engine?" grumbled Old Stuck Up. "We've got to do this slowly, so that way Fat Hatt won't notice." "Darn, this is so not my style," grumbled Spamcan. "Oh, shut up. We're going to do this plan right, or else... I'll... think of something later." said Bowler, "Yes, we'll show those steam engines who's boss..." To be continued... Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Oliver *Diesel *BoCo *Mavis *D261 *D199 *D4125 *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Arthur *Murdoch *Dennis *Sidney *Paxton *Dave *Harold *The Fat Controller *Donald and Douglas ''(do not speak) *Den (does not speak) *Dart (does not speak) *Toby (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Diesel 10 (mentioned) *Bertie'' (mentioned)'' *Nicholas (mentioned) Trivia * In the original script, Connor and Caitlin were shown arriving on Sodor with a passenger run to find Diesel Day, but this was changed to Thomas coming to Tidmouth. *This episode is loosely based off of a 2001 magazine story of the same name. *The cliffhanger at the end of the episode is for the pilot of the third season. Category:Sodor Adventures